taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blaze22b
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tai-Chi Senjimon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ReshiramArc1255 (Talk) 22:06, March 4, 2012 Blaze if you want to see if these people are really liars, you might want to see this http://www.bukade.com/cartoon/taijiqianziwen/tudou_30.html Iceprincess59554 19:19, April 14, 2012 (UTC)iceprincess59554 Srry then try this: http://v.youku.com/v_playlist/f3671804o1p29.html Iceprincess59554 01:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC)iceprincess59554 Ur welcome! ^ ^ Iceprincess59554 01:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC)iceprincess59554 How do make a template for the characters? Iceprincess59554 02:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC)iceprincess59554 Ur welcome! ^ ^ Iceprincess59554 21:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC)iceprincess59554 Are u planning to put all the eps on the wiki? Iceprincess59554 21:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Ice Well I can help you later if you want me to -Ice Btw I added eps 4,5, and 6 for ya! ^ ^ Iceprincess59554 02:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Ice I just edited Dag. I put paragraphs about him but then it said i can't publish it cause someone was editing it. I'll try doing it again. ~Ice I asked ReshiramArc for the chat box but he didn't answer. He did say that we needed to fix our grammar and spelling though. Don't 4get to add episode 9! :D ~Ice Sure! I think thats a great idea! But i have a question. What are fanfictions? :) ~Ice Thanks and can you please send me the link cause i cant find the episode 26. ~Ice Actually, I don't really know. I'm only a 6th grader! I read stories on deviantart and thats all. (since there aren't many stories on there.) ~Ice Thanks! ^^ Iceprincess59554 23:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Ice Thanks but I am also dissapointed that have logged in 29 days in a row and couldnt go on the 30th day so I couldn't get my devoted badge for 100 pts. :( Iceprincess59554 21:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Btw, Sorry i 4got to tell u that can you edit Elder Pyron 's Bio please? I missed the episode. Sorry... D: Iceprincess59554 02:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Blaze! I didn't know you had a Youtube account! Iceprincess59554 21:03, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Blaze, since you recorded episdoe 26 (Gate to Destiny), can you post it on Youtube please? If you can't that's ok too. ^_^ Iceprincess59554 23:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) That's ok, and thanks for the reply. :) Iceprincess59554 20:29, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blaze! I found a website on a chatboxes for the wiki but I'm not sure what it means. I hope this can help you. http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Chat#Installation http://mysimsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Chat-Box ^_^ Iceprincess59554 00:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank You & You're welcome! ^_^ Iceprincess59554 22:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we can start on the couple, fanifictions, and fan art pages since we have time before Season 3 starts? ^ ^ Iceprincess59554 23:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) So who/ what do you want to start with first? :) Iceprincess59554 23:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ? But aren't they in Season 3? We aren't sure that her name is Bibi or Phoebe yet so I think we should stick to the ones we are sure of first. :D Iceprincess59554 23:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ?! I thought Rai and Sena already had a page! :P Iceprincess59554 00:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ?! Hmm.. sounds nice, but I'm not sure. What is this second page about? :) Iceprincess59554 00:08, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ╔♫╗────────╔═╦╗─♫╗╔╗─╔╗─♥── ║╩╠═╦═╦═╦╦╗║╚╠╬╦╣╚╣╚╦╝╠═╦╦╗ ║╦║╬║╬║╬║║║║╔║║╔╣╔╣║║╬║╬║║║ ╚╩╩╩╣╔╣╔╬╗║♫═╩╩╝╚═╩╩╩═╩╩╬╗║ ────♫╝╚╝╚═╝─────────────╚═♥ ஜ۩۞۩ஜBlaze22b! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ Iceprincess59554 22:33, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe if you can find some good fanart and fanfictions on Rai and sena that could be a second rai and sena page. ≧◠◡◠≦✌ Iceprincess59554 23:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, but I can't believe you beat me to making a Luka and Jahara page! Iceprincess59554 19:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi blaze it finelia1997 ( a name I made up if Finn was girl) I wrote a fanfiction n my blog hope you like it thanks blaze